Happier
by Dream-Searcher
Summary: Fred was ripped away from Hermione during the war. Something changes in her. Can she and George find happiness despite George being Fred's twin? Rated M for possible adult situations. I haven't decided yet. Post-Hogwarts. George/Hermione with Draco as Hermione's friend and Severus Snape still lives. Draco/Pansy Blaise/Ginny Harry/Luna May include Ron bashing. Again haven't decided.
1. Chapter 1

**_All things recognized as Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing and spinning this story my own way. Please_**

 ** _bear with me as I spin this story in an odd? manner. I personally like it. Please Read and Review. I am always open to_**

 ** _suggestions to help make this story, and my writing technique better. Rated M for possible lemons in later chapters. As always_**

 ** _this is a work of FICTION. Enjoy._**

* * *

 ** _Summary Time. (I suck at summaries)_**

 ** _Fred was ripped away from Hermione during the war. Something changes in her. Can she and George find happeniess despite_**

 ** _George being Fred's twin?_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: After the War**_

I woke up a few days after the war. I hadn't realized just how exhausted I was until I was already on the verge of passing out when Voldemort was being burnt to prevent him from every returning. Everyone was going to take a few days to find family and friends before we started attending the funerals of everyone who needed to be buried. No one would ever be 100% again. We lost so many people.

I got dressed in my black dress, black ballet flats, and black tights. I started making my way to the cemetery. I met up with all the other Weasleys when I got there. Everyone kept giving me pity looks because I had lost Fred. Everyone else lost him to. He was just my boyfriend. I felt sad for myself, but I mostly felt sad for George. He lost his twin. His best friend. His other half. George and I stood next to each other at the funeral when we arrived. As McGonagall said some words about Fred when he was in school, my mind drifted off to think about the night of that fateful battle. Harry and I had just gotten back to the school when we saw Fred and George on watch. Fred and I had already been together a while so Harry took up watch with George so I could have some time with Fred without anyone around us. We went to Gryffindor tower where Fred took me to his old bedroom. No one was there. Most people were with their families and friends preparing for the next few hours. Fred and I sat for a little while and just talked. We talked about anything and everything we could manage. As we were talking Fred kissed me passionately and we made love to each other. It was the sweetest thing I had ever experienced in my life. He kissed my Mudblood scar and made me feel like a queen. It was the best night of my life. Fred made me forget that in a few hours we could both be dead. He did die though, and here I was left alive.

I came out of my memory with tears in my eyes. I glanced over at George and grabbed his hand as we both cried silently. I dried my tears. I had to be strong for the Weasleys and everyone in attendance. I was Hermione Granger for crying out loud. I scanned my eyes through the crowd to keep myself strong. I spotted Lee and Alicia both crying for their best friend. I saw Snape thinking about his own memories. Fawkes saved him from Nagini's bites. I had a feeling he was dreaming of all the times Fred and George would prank him on their birthday. I saw Blaise Zabini holding Ginny close to his chest as she was crying for her big brother. I spotted Luna rubbing circles on Harry's back. I hoped Harry knew it wasn't his fault. He probably blames himself anyway. I ignored Ron off away from the other Weasleys. Lastly, I spotted Pansy and Draco together.

Draco caught my eye from where he was standing with Pansy and nodded his head towards me. I gave him a slight nod back. If it weren't for him, we would have never had the opportunity to win this war. If he would have given Harry up at the manor Voldemort would have killed him right then and there. The whole war would have been lost. Maybe Fred would still be here though. My eyes started watering thinking about Fred as Minerva was finishing up. When she finished her speech, she asked if anyone else wanted to speak and no one could answer her. Fred wasn't just a prankster. He brought life to Hogwarts. As they started lowering Fred into the ground everyone began leaving. The only people who stayed were the Weasleys. I couldn't handle it anymore so I began walking away. My eyes were burning from unshed tears. I fought to blink them back until I was in the solace of my own room. I kept telling myself I couldn't lose it in front of everyone else. Everyone else lost someone more important to them than me losing my boyfriend.

We attended funerals for two weeks after the war ended. The cemetery was getting close to filling up. When we weren't at funerals or burying our people, we were helping rebuild Hogwarts. Minerva wanted to have the place close to resembling itself again before the first years came in the fall. She said she would offer everyone who had their seventh year during the final battle, a chance to return and complete their schooling. Harry decided not to do it. I wanted to return though. Everyone was basically repeating the past year again. In seven years, everything would be back to normal, and everyone would be graduating when they were supposed to.

I was walking past the quidditch pitch one day when I glanced over and saw George sitting there by two brooms and the beaters bats. I heard him sniffling when I felt my Dumbledore's Army Galleon heat up. Snape was summoning me. I had recharmed the Galleons we used to communicate in the DA to let me know when I was needed at the castle. I threw one last look at George as I walked back towards the castle. I wish I could have went to him and helped him feel better, but Snape was not a patient person. Besides I could sense that George wanted to be left alone with his grief. Everyone worked through grief in their own way. It's just something you had to figure out for yourself. I did decide, if I could help George, I would.

* * *

 _ **AN: So the first chapter is done. I know this is a completely different fandom from my previous story I am currently working on, but as of right now, I wanted to start posting this one so I can keep to the 1 chapter every week or every other week.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_All things recognized as Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing and spinning this story my own way. Please_**

 ** _bear with me as I spin this story in an odd? manner. I personally like it. Please Read and Review. I am always open to_**

 ** _suggestions to help make this story, and my writing technique better. Rated M for possible lemons in later chapters. As always_**

 ** _this is a work of FICTION. Enjoy._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two: Oh Dear!_**

It had been three months since the war ended, and some things were starting to get back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be. Hogwarts was starting to look like Hogwarts again and that was the most normal thing. I woke up from a nightmare about Bellatrix carving Mudblood into my arm and Fred dying. I was sweating and I felt sick to my stomach. I rushed to the loo and threw up the toast I had eaten the day before. I took a cool shower to wake myself up and to forget about my nightmare. I was supposed to be sharing a room with Ginny, but she told me she was going to go sleep in the room Blaise was staying in while we are repairing Hogwarts. We were going to apparate to the burrow to start rebuilding the Weasley home this morning. I got up and got dressed in my muggle work jeans, boots and a t-shirt. I headed down to the great hall and ate breakfast next to George. He didn't eat a lot, but he ate a few things, so I knew he wasn't starving himself.

After breakfast, we headed right outside the gate of Hogwarts and apparated to land right in front of the burrow. The minute my feet touched the ground, I felt very dizzy and I vomited again. Snape rushed over to me and asked me if I was okay. I was just glad I hadn't splinched myself. Snape ran his wand over me, since I had sat down, and started mumbling spells under his breath. Snape gasped and looked at me. Molly who had rushed over almost as fast as Severus said, "What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" He nodded his head and assured her I was fine. I couldn't get over that gasp though. Like why would he gasp at something a spell told him. Was I dying? Was he lying to Molly? When I was feeling less dizzy I stood up to start helping the Weasleys rebuild their home, and Molly told me to sit myself back down.

Snape came to sit beside me and said, "So is there something you want to tell them or me?"

I just looked at him and said, "What are you talking about? There's nothing to tell."

Snape replied half sarcastically half concerned, "You're pregnant. You shouldn't be apparating or helping rebuild Hogwarts or the burrow. Apparating and over taxing your magic is not good for babies in their mother's womb."

I just looked at Snape in disbelief and said, "You're lying. There is no way I'm preg-" I saw Snape looking at me and that is when it all clicked into place in my brain. When Fred and I slept together I wasn't taking the potion and we didn't use a contraceptive charm. That was the farthest thing from our minds. We just wanted to be together. "I'm pregnant." Tears started forming in my eyes as I said, "I'm pregnant, and my baby's daddy is dead." Snape had become somewhat of a friend to me over the past three months. He touched my shoulder to console me and I said, "What am I going to do? I can't tell them. This would break them. Why would they want a reminder of Fred constantly staring back at them? It's all my fault this baby doesn't have a father. I should have been with him. I could have protected him." Snape pulled me fully into a hug as I wept for the first time since Fred's funeral. I wept for Fred. I wept for my baby. I wept for what I was going to do. I wept for what I could've done if I was with him in the final battle. If Ron hadn't left us, we would have been back sooner. If I would have shot off the spell before they caused the explosion that killed Fred. Everything would be okay. I cried for the past and I cried for the present. I cried for the future most of all. I felt someone else's arms pull me from Snape. I held onto this person for dear life. In this moment, I needed someone to be my anchor. I couldn't be strong. I was blaming myself for everything. I was the reason my baby didn't have his or her daddy. The first thought to make sense to me was to grab my time turner and save Fred, but I didn't have my time turner anymore. I vaguely heard someone trying to talk to me. I couldn't make sense of anything else in these moments though.

Slowly, the voice started becoming clearer. "Clear your mind Hermione. Focus on my voice. Tune everything else out. Don't let it get to you." I finally heard the voice loud and clear and slowly came back to myself. I finally figured out it was George who was talking to me. It must have been George who pulled me from Snape, but it was Snape who spoke the words to calm me down. I realized that while Snape was saying those words to calm me down, George was telling me, "Shhh, it's okay. Let it all out Hermione." When my tears dried and George was still holding me to keep me from falling to my knees I knew. I knew I needed to tell them before I started showing. I couldn't keep this from them. They are Fred's family. They are my baby's family.

I wiped my tears and pulled away from George. I turned to Snape and said, "Can you take me home? I don't think I can apparate right now without splinching myself." I turned to the Weasleys and said, "I am sorry. Please forgive me. I need to go home. May I use your floo?"

Molly led me to the floo and pulled me into a hug. She kissed my cheek and said, "He loved you so much." I felt my eyes start watering again, so I grabbed the powder and flooed home before she could see me crying again. Snape came out at my house almost immediately after I stepped out of the fireplace. He saw my eyes and pulled me into a hug again. He was quickly becoming my rock while everything was finally catching up to me. He just held me tight while I wept.

* * *

 _ **I know I said I would try to update weekly. Forgive me. I haven't gotten the hang of managing my real life time and having time to write. I will try to get better at it, but right now I just haven't. Updates will probably be sporadic if I am being realistic. I am trying though.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_All things recognized as Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing and spinning this story my own way. Please_**

 ** _bear with me as I spin this story in an odd? manner. I personally like it. Please Read and Review. I am always open to_**

 ** _suggestions to help make this story, and my writing technique better. Rated M for possible lemons in later chapters. As always_**

 ** _this is a work of FICTION. Enjoy._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three: Doctor's Appointment_**

A couple weeks after my breakdown and Snape finding out I was pregnant, I was still avoiding the Weasleys. Most of the time Draco or Snape were at my flat so they would get rid of the Weasleys whenever they tried to check on me. Draco was currently over at my flat and we were getting ready to go into muggle London where Snape would meet us. He found me a muggle doctor to check on my baby. I didn't want to go to a Healer in the wizarding world in case word got back to Harry. Everyone knew who I was. It wasn't like I could just go and not run the risk of the Weasleys and Harry finding out before I was ready to tell them. I dressed in my jeans, boots, and Draco's Slytherin sweater. I walked out and Draco put my arm in his. He led me to his car and we drove to the meeting spot. While we were driving, I started thinking about how much of a brother Draco has become to me and how much of a father Snape has become. I tried to find my parents after the battle, but I found out they weren't even in Australia anymore. I looked everywhere for them. They just disappeared off the Earth it seemed like.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the car came to a stop and I saw Snape standing in front of the little restaurant. Suddenly food sounded good. I hadn't had a proper meal since I found out I was pregnant. I nibbled on toast or grilled cheese when Snape or Draco were around, but this baby didn't really want me to eat anything. I could barely keep the toast and grilled cheese sandwiches down. Snape led us into the muggle doctor and I was called back almost immediately. The doctor had me change into a gown and started asking me generic questions. Before he put the gel on my belly, I asked him if I could please have Draco and Snape come back as they were the only people I had to support me right now. The nurse went and got them, and Draco held one of my hands while I used my other hand to grab Snape's hand. The doctor put the gel on my belly and used the little wand to move it around and see my baby. He made a noise and I grabbed Draco and Snape's hands tighter. I was scared something was wrong. The doctor asked me if I wanted some pictures and I asked for 20. I didn't think he was being serious.

Before he printed the pictures, Draco piped up and said, "Why'd you make that noise, is something wrong?"

The doctor chuckled and at my look said, "No, nothing is wrong with the babies. They are both perfectly fine."

I looked at my doctor and said, "Come again? Both? Two?"

The doctor chuckled again and said, "Yes ma'am both. There are two of them and you are about 16 weeks pregnant. Because you are 16 weeks, we might be able to tell their gender if you want to know."

I looked at my doctor and thought to myself, I'm a witch I can find that out anyway, I just haven't yet. I looked to Draco and Snape who both nodded I should go ahead and find out since twins have a habit of being born early. I nodded my head at my doctor who said, "Very well then."

He moved the little wand thing around on my belly some more and said, "Well, congratulations Ms. Granger. It looks like baby A is a girl and baby B is a boy. Do you still want 20 pictures?"

I nodded my head in shock as the doctor started printing the pictures. He handed them to me and left the room to give me privacy to get ready to go and to make my next appointment.

When he left Snape pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead, he said, "I am very proud of you Hermione. I know you weren't expecting this."

I hugged Snape back tightly and said, "Thank you for making this appointment and for being a dad to me lately. I hope you don't mind me asking if my babies can call you Granddad?"

Snape pushed me back from the hug and said with tears in his eyes, "I would be greatly honoured for them to call me Granddad."

He hugged me again and I turned to Draco and said, "Don't think you're getting out of this, I want them to call you Uncle Draco."

Draco pulled me from Snape and gave me a hug of his own and said, "I mean I guess Granger."

I could tell he was being the strong Draco who didn't show emotion. He was excited I asked him to let my babies call him Uncle. I answered him by saying, "Would you also like to be their Godfather?" I saw the tears in Draco's eyes as he nodded his head fiercely.

We left and ate lunch. When we were done eating lunch Severus and Draco pulled me into a baby shop in muggle London. I just looked at them, but knew I couldn't say no. They both bought a bunch of nappies and onesies in a variety of sizes. Draco bought a solar system mobile as Severus bought a butterfly mobile. They were sticking with the theme they bought for the mobile because several of the onesies Draco bought had planets and stars on them as the ones Severus bought had butterflies and rainbows. They each bought a walker and a highchair. I bought a play pen and a few baby gates. When we left that baby store, Draco and Severus ran into another baby store quickly while I waited in the Draco's car. Snape came back with a red car seat with butterflies on it and Draco came back with a green car seat with constellations on it. I managed to convince them not to buy prams, bedding, or strollers yet. Yet being the operative word.


	4. Chapter 4

**_All things recognized as Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing and spinning this story my own way. Please_**

 ** _bear with me as I spin this story in an odd? manner. I personally like it. Please Read and Review. I am always open to_**

 ** _suggestions to help make this story, and my writing technique better. Rated M for possible lemons in later chapters. As always_**

 ** _this is a work of FICTION. Enjoy._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Four: George_**

When we arrived back at my flat, George was sitting on the front steps. I realized I was going to have to tell him, because I couldn't pass off having two cars of baby stuff in my front yard without him asking about it. I got out and asked Draco if he and Snape could start unloading everything. I told them to put everything in my spare room.

I walked up to George and said, "You wanna go for a walk?"

George looked up at me and we started walking down to the pond on my property. When we got down to the pond I looked at George and said, "I'm pregnant. I found out the day we apparated to the burrow to start rebuilding it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was scared. I feel like it's all my fault Fred isn't here. It's my fault that his babies won't have him as a daddy."

I started crying again and George pulled me into a hug. He said, "Hermione, it isn't your fault. It's their fault. The people who caused that explosion. I thought it was my fault too until Harry of all people told me it wasn't. Did you say you're pregnant? Fred was going to be a dad?"

I hugged him back and said, "I know it isn't my fault, but it still feels like it. I was supposed to be by his side when the battle started. He asked me to be by his side, and I wasn't there. Yeah, Fred was going to be a daddy. I have two little babies inside of me. I'm 16 weeks pregnant. Baby A is a girl and baby B is a boy, but it shouldn't be surprising as you guys are twins."

George wiped my tears away and said, "Is that why you haven't been around? You were scared we were going to blame you that they won't have Fred to be their daddy? Hermione how could you believe that?"

I sniffled once more and said, "Because, I'm pregnant and hormones are not my friends. I can barely eat because these two are already troublemakers and I'm sick almost every day. But they are Fred's kids. You can't tell anyone yet, I was gonna come over for Sunday dinner and tell everyone. I got enough ultrasound pictures to give one to all of you guys."

George laughed at me and said, "Pinky promise I won't tell anyone."

I asked George to come back up to the flat with me and help Draco and Severus unload everything we got today immediately following the doctor's appointment. He laughed at everything and said, "Damn girl, you aren't going to let us buy anything, are you?"

I busted out laughing and said, "Hush now. I need your help with something else."

George looked at me and said, "What is it?"

I replied, "I am going to need a bigger flat since I'm having twins. Will you help me start looking for a four bedroom flat with privacy and a pond?"

George nodded his head at me and quickly agreed that he would be over on Saturday to help me go around looking for flats. He also promised he would be over on Friday as well to spend time with me since 'I've been hiding from him and all the other Weasleys.'

Saturday rolled around, and George was at my flat at around 8 am. We ate eggs, toast, and oatmeal. Thankfully the babies calmed down enough to let me keep my food down. George informed me that he had already been looking around for me and he found one he thought I might like. He took me to it and I fell in love. It was about a 10-minute walk from Draco's mansion and it was a 5-minute walk from Severus' flat. I quickly contacted the relator and bought the house on the spot. It had woods surrounding it and it even had a pond. It was secluded without being overly secluded from society. It was perfect. We were going to paint it then start moving everything in after we told the Weasleys about the babies. We went to the market and bought several assorted colours of paint. The twins' rooms would be right next to each other's with mine across the hall. I had another room to turn into a guest room unless I had another baby in the future. George also surprised me with a Siberian Retriever puppy. He was grey and white with blue eyes. He told me, 'Those babies need a friend besides each other, if they are anything like what me and Fred were as children.' I named him Balto since Balto was one of my favorite movies as a child growing up. After we dropped off the paint and stencils at the new flat, we headed home and started packing some of my stuff up. Draco and Severus came over again to help start packing up my flat. They were both excited I was going to be close to their flats. That meant they could spoil the babies even more. Watching Severus, Draco, and George help me pack up all my stuff and the babies stuff, I decided on names. Since Draco was going with a space theme for my baby boy I was going to name him Caelum Dracarys. Since Severus was going with a sweet subtle theme for my baby girl, I was going to name her Iris Rose. If all went well with the Weasleys, I was going to give them Fred's last name. We stopped packing things up when half of my flat was packed up. We watched some silly film I can't even remember the name of. After they all left, I showered and fell into bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and I had to be up early to settle my nerves.


	5. Chapter 5

**_All things recognized as Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing and spinning this story my own way. Please_**

 ** _bear with me as I spin this story in an odd? manner. I personally like it. Please Read and Review. I am always open to_**

 ** _suggestions to help make this story, and my writing technique better. Rated M for possible lemons in later chapters. As always_**

 ** _this is a work of FICTION. Enjoy._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Five: Sorry_**

I woke up at around 7:30 in the morning. I pulled my hair back into a messy pony tail and really looked at myself in the mirror and saw the dark circles under my eyes. After my conversation with George the day before, I wasn't blaming myself anymore. I knew I couldn't if I wanted to be a good mum to Caelum and Iris. I put on a minimum amount of makeup just to make me look better and threw on my clothes. I threw on Draco's jumper over my tank top again since it was starting to get chilly out with it being early September. George knocked on my front door at about 8:20. We flooed over to the Burrow and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I suddenly felt nervous and wished I had asked Severus or Draco to come over with me to tell everyone.

George held me steady and said, "Hey everyone, what's for lunch?" Just like that, everyone was back to helping Molly prepare lunch. I took some time to walk around and collect myself. I shouldn't be this nervous around the Weasleys. They have always been like family to me. I couldn't avoid them anymore.

Harry joined my little walk and said, "Are you okay, Hermione?" I looked back up at him and saw real concern in his eyes.

I nodded my head and said, "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting it to be like this. Coming back here again. I know I've only been gone a couple weeks, but it feels like longer." I took a minute and then continued, "I wasn't expecting everyone to drop what they were doing to stare at me. Literally everyone else has it worse when it comes to losing Fred. They are his family. George is his twin, and I just feel so fragile and broken, and I hate it."

Harry looked at me and said, "Hermione, you are family. We all think of you like family. I understand how you're feeling. They accepted me in First Year too, but that doesn't mean you don't have a right to mourn him. You two were almost as inseparable as him and George. I'm going to tell you what I told George. You can't blame yourself for his death, it would probably have happened anyway. You can't space out on us, or avoid us Hermione. We are going to make sure you are okay no matter what. We all need to be together more than ever now."

I looked back at him and blinked away the tears beginning to form and said, "I know Harry. I don't blame myself anymore. I can't. I just didn't expect everyone to be so reliant on each other. I don't handle grief well."

We laughed at that and headed back inside. George saw me and immediately came to my side to make sure I was okay. He motioned me off to the side away from everyone and just hugged me for a few seconds.

He whispered in my ear and said, "I apparated to Draco's flat and woke him up. He and Severus are going to be here as soon as they are dressed. I didn't know what else to do, but it seemed like you really needed them."

I looked at him and said, "Thank you, so much. I don't know why I feel better when they are around, but I just do. I think it might be because they seem like my brother and dad now, so I just feel safer around them. I'm starting to feel that way with you too though. It's great to not just have to rely on Severus and Draco. I have you too now, and soon, I'll have everyone else too."

At about the time I finished my little tirade about relying on others, I saw Draco and Severus walk in through the front door. I also noticed even as they were saying their hellos, they were searching for me. I looked at George and he nodded in their direction. Severus found me first and he and Draco made their way over to me. Severus pulled me into a hug first and kissed my forehead.

He mumbled to me, "Are you okay, Hermione?" I just nodded my head as Draco pulled me from Severus and into his side.

He rubbed my shoulders and said, "You're good, yeah? I don't want you in the hospital because you are stressing yourself out." I nodded my head at him again as Molly added two plates to the table for Draco and Severus.

Molly announced, "Lunch is served everyone. Come and get your food." The Weasleys rushed to the table and sat down. We made our way over with everyone else. I was feeling nauseous. I couldn't tell if it was from the babies or nerves.

Before everyone began eating I knocked on my glass of water and said, "I know some of you are wondering why I've been avoiding you the past couple of weeks. Part of that has been because I was dealing with the grief of losing Fred in my own way. At first, I was blaming myself for his death, but I have learned, I can't do that. I must be strong and blaming myself isn't strong. The other reason I have been avoiding you all at first contributed to my guilt, but now I know that you guys don't blame me and I want you to be here for my children. I'm pregnant with Fred's babies. I went to a muggle doctor because I didn't want word getting out to everyone until I was ready to tell you guys. I am 16 weeks pregnant and having twins. They are due on the 22nd of January and I am having a girl and a boy. I am going to name my little boy Caelum Dracarys and my little girl Iris Rose. Draco and Severus have already bought a bunch of the stuff they need. I would like to know if you guys would like to help paint their rooms in my new flat? I would also like to ask, even though their daddy isn't here anymore, can I still give them your last name?"

Molly was the first one up, she came and hugged me and said, "Please name them Weasley. I'm so happy for you. I can't believe you didn't tell us sooner. May I ask why you decided on Caelum Dracarys and Iris Rose?"

I nodded my head and said, "Well, it started after I found out I was pregnant with twins, and that there is one of each in my belly. Severus and Draco both went with me to my appointment so they were the first ones to know what I was having. Anyway, after we left the doctor's office, they decided to stop at a baby shop and buy a lot of stuff for the little ones. Draco was sticking with getting stuff for Caelum and he bought a lot of solar system stuff. That is how I came up with the name Caelum, Caelum is a small constellation. I came up with his middle name since Caelum is a small constellation and he is baby B, I wanted to give him a strong middle name. Dracarys means fire. I came up with Iris' name because Severus bought things for her with like butterflies, and I remember being a kid, we had Iris Butterfly plants and I thought they were beautiful. I came up with the name Rose, because I have always loved that name. It's a feminine flower with thorns. Roses are both beautiful and strong."

I looked at Severus and Draco, and they both looked over the moon that I decided to name my babies unknowingly to them with their help. After I explained my name choices, dinner went smoothly and they agreed to come over in a couple days to help me start painting the new flat.

* * *

 _ **Okay guys, I know it has been a hot minute. I had to renew my Word subscription. That is why this isn't out yet. I only have up to Chapter 6 written of this story, but I am going to work on it today some. I am hoping to form some type of schedule with these updates again but I am terrible at plans. I am a huge procrastinator. I can't help it. Even through high school all I did was procrastinate. I am working on it. I am sorry if there are mistakes. I currently don't have a beta as he met someone and has no time to help me edit this story. :( I get it, but I am sad about it. That is also why there has been a wait. I am constantly trying to reread and still write more to this story. I apologize if I don't catch all the mistakes.**_

 _ **Much Love xxx Dream-Searcher xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_All things recognized as Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing and spinning this story my own way. Please_**

 ** _bear with me as I spin this story in an odd? manner. I personally like it. Please Read and Review. I am always open to_**

 ** _suggestions to help make this story, and my writing technique better. Rated M for possible lemons in later chapters. As always_**

 ** _this is a work of FICTION. Enjoy._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Six: Home_**

On Tuesday, I was woken up bright and early to the babies slightly kicking in my belly. I also really had to vomit. Morning sickness was not being kind to me today. As I passed the mirror leaving the bathroom, I caught sight of my stomach. I was finally starting to show. I couldn't be happier that these two had waited to get bigger until I told the most important people in my life. We were all going to meet at my new flat around noon. As it was so early, I decided I was going to pack up a few more things and floo over to my flat early. I packed trivial things and headed over to my flat. Once I got there, I put the boxes I packed in the rooms they were supposed to go to, grabbed a magazine and sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. I flipped through the magazine and marked the furniture I was going to purchase. I had most of my things picked out when I heard the tell-tell pop of someone apparating into my flat. I dropped my magazine and looked up to see who it was.

George looked down at me, picked up my magazine and smirked. He said, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I didn't have anything else to do, and I didn't want you to try to move stuff around without someone else here." He saw the look on my face and quickly continued, "Not that you would try that since you're pregnant with twins, but you are a very independent woman."

I continued to stare at him and said, "I am very independent, but right now, I need your help to pick out some more furniture since this flat barely has any." I patted the spot next to me and George sat down.

About 30 minutes later everyone else apparated in. By this time, George and I had every other piece of furniture picked out and I sensed a trip to Ikea coming up before long. Draco walked over and reached his hand out to me. I took it gratefully and he helped pull me up off the floor. He said, "What are you up to Hermione? That floor can't be comfortable with those two trouble makers."

I laughed at him and said, "You know, I didn't even realize how uncomfortable it was until you just helped me up. George and I were picking out furniture for this flat."

Draco looked sad for a minute and said, "I wanted to help you with that."

I hugged Draco and said, "It's okay. You can help me buy it all and pick a few more things to make this place more personal. I've got furniture, but I still need more than just furniture. I need like rugs and curtains plus I've got to find bath tubs, showers and toilets. Stuff like that."

Draco smiled at that and said, "Yeah. Whenever we go and get the furniture you two picked out, we will get the rest as well. I will also build on an extension so you can have a library room because I know exactly how much you love to read. I'll also make sure your library room will have every copy of **_"Hogwarts: A History"_** , because I know that's your favorite book."

I pulled Draco into a hug again and said, "You are literally the best godfather anyone could ask for. I am so happy you and I are like siblings now."

Draco kissed the top of my forehead and said, "I know Granger. I'm a Malfoy. Malfoy's are great at everything."

I laughed at him and said, "Okay Malfoy. Let's go paint these rooms."

George butted into the conversation and said, "I don't know about that Hermione. Paint fumes can't be good for pregnant women."

Severus chimed in and added on to George's statement, "He isn't wrong Mia. Why don't you George and Draco take your trip to Ikea while me, the Weasley's, Luna, Harry, Blaise, Theo and Adrian paint the rooms up for you. While you are gone, why don't you think about who's flat you wanna stay at while the rooms are airing out after they are painted."

I looked at Snape and said, "When were you going to tell me Blaise, Theo and Adrian were coming over?"

Snape caught the look on my face and quickly replied, "Right now Mia. I'm losing three of you to go to Ikea, I am going to get three more over here."

I glared at Snape and said, "No, I don't think so. If I can't carry anything, how are Draco and George supposed to carry it all?" I saw the look cross Snape's face saying we are wizards so I continued, "Don't you dare pull the 'We are wizards line' I know we are wizards and witches, but even with the shrinking charm, there is still a lot of furniture. I literally have all brand-new furniture picked out because I want my babies to have the best they can imagine. I would like for Theo and Adrian to come with me. You can keep Blaise, I'll probably get a lot of him when I stay at Malfoy Manor while this flat has time to lose the paint scent."

I looked at Snape who looked slightly sad before he put his mask back on about me staying at Malfoy Manor and not his flat. He nodded his head and I walked over to hug him. When I hugged him, I thought about getting him a gift while we were out shopping for my furniture. I believed it was the least I could do since I was staying with Draco and not Severus. I felt bad, because I could tell Sev wanted me to stay with him, but I really wanted to hang out with Draco and Adrian and Theo. I became semi close with them after the war was over and Draco and I began hanging out more. Theo never really sided with anyone. He was always just trying to fit it, and Adrian, he just kept to himself while still being friends with Draco, Theo, Pansy and Blaise. Blaise fell in love with Ginny during his seventh year and Ginny's sixth year. I haven't heard the full story, but from what all they have told me is he found her after a detention and helped her get better. It grew into more from there. She had given up on Harry coming back or even surviving the war, and she wanted to spare her heart the pain of if they were dating and he died. That led to Harry and Luna falling in love somewhere between the start of a real friendship between them, the time she yelled at him for not listening to her, and them hanging out between funerals and rebuilding Hogwarts.

I was pulled out of my thoughts at people apparating into my flat and I saw Adrian, Blaise, and Theo. They nodded their heads at those of us hanging about when the Weasleys began coming in through the floo and apparating. I looked around at my flat bustling with noise and smiled. I was going to piece myself together with the help of everyone around me. Draco called Adrian and Theo over towards our corner we were standing in and explained to them that they were coming to Ikea with us. He walked over to Sev and told him that we were headed out.

I felt bad about how I just up and decided I was gonna stay with Draco, so I went over to Sev as the boys headed out the door and said, "Soon you and I will go have breakfast and do something dad."

He grinned down at me and said, "I'd like that a lot Mia. What brought on calling me dad?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I don't know. It just feels right. Do you mind?"

Severus quickly shook his head and said, "No. Never. I quite enjoy it. Now go on before they think I am trying to keep you here."

I laughed and walked out the door to catch up with the boys and deal with this trip to Ikea. We got there and we all went stir crazy. We bought wall stickers and walkers and furniture. We made another stop and bought the prams, bedding and strollers for the twins. We got stuffed animals for them. We got curtains and everything else I needed. We headed home and well, my flat looked like a home. It was bustling with activity. I was dropping the stuff off and peeking into the rooms and then we were all going to go and eat lunch at the burrow and we were going to hang out. Then I was going to head back to Malfoy Manor with Draco and we were going to tell Narcissa and Lucius that I was pregnant and by default they were going to be grandparents because they thought of me like a daughter as much as Sev did. Draco and I had constantly hung out after the war and during my stint hiding from the Weasleys. Cissa and Lucius were as nice as they could be. They constantly apologized to me for what happened at their manor. I had to yell at them one day to stop apologizing it wasn't their fault it was Bellatrix's fault. I hadn't told them I was pregnant yet because I knew I needed to have a flat ready and bedrooms for the twins before they were even more spoiled than I could possibly imagine. I thought Draco and Sev finding out I was pregnant and buying so much stuff was bad, I was dreading Lucius and Cissa doing the exact same thing.

When I walked into the flat with the few bags the boys would let me carry, I was overwhelmed by the scent of paint everywhere. My floor was covered in newspaper and the walls had tape designs on them that everyone was going to paint over to make my flat look sophisticated and beautiful. Sev came over and hugged me when he first spotted me. He discreetly handed me a paint brush with paint on it and nodded towards Draco. I started giggling and everyone turned to look at me like I was crazy. I gathered myself and said, "I'm laughing at the sight of my flat covered in newspaper and paint. This is all so surreal. I wasn't expecting this. Thank you all."

They all grinned at me and went back to what they were doing as I slowly moved towards Draco. He thankfully didn't realize I was up to anything and when he put his arm around my shoulder I took my paint brush and rubbed it all over his bath. I busted out laughing again and scurried over to where Theo and Adrian were trying to contain their laughing. We all decided to just have fun and start splashing each other with paint. We would sometimes yell at protego to try and protect ourselves, but it wasn't much help. Amidst our paint splattering evening I glanced to the side and saw Sev, Arthur and Molly just watching and laughing. It's the first time I think most of us had properly laughed since before the war. We were all piecing ourselves together. I was hit with an epiphany. This is what a home is. It's having fun with friends and family. It's laughing and having paint fights. It is the little things in life. The things that to most people must seem like we have all lost our marbles. We weren't just surviving in this moment. We were living. Even Cael and Iris were gently kicking me like they were having fun as well.


	7. Chapter 7

_**All things recognized as Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing and spinning this story my own way. Please bear with me as I spin this story in an odd? manner. I personally like it. Please Read and Review. I am always open to suggestions to help make this story, and my writing technique better. Rated M for possible lemons in later chapters. As always this is a work of FICTION. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Seven: Lunch Date_**

A whole month had passed since we had fun at the flat. I was now 20 weeks pregnant and these little demons in my stomach were starting to bounce on my bladder more. They were also kicking me a little harder. I had my mid pregnancy scan and Iris was just a little bit bigger than Cael. I was meeting George for lunch today and he and I were going to pop into the zoo while we were out. As I slipped on a pair of maternity jeans, one of Theo's shirts and my tennis shoes, I thought about how close George and I had become. We saw each other every other if not every day. I felt bad about being happy around him, but I couldn't help it. He brought me a sense of peace and calm. I didn't know if it was because he understood the most what I was going through and we were helping each other heal, or if it was just because he is getting a little bit of his jokester personality back. It hadn't been around since the end of the war, but slowly and surely it was making itself known again. I first heard about it a week ago from Ginny. She owled me and told me that Ron had been making an arse of himself and George spiked his shampoo with some dye that would make his hair turn green. It was starting to fade out now, but it was still mostly green with streaks of red. He was being made fun of because he looked like he was trying to mimic Christmas.

A knock on my door made me drop the cup of tea I was drinking as I was startled. I heard George chuckle outside the door as I cursed rather loudly at my dropped cup of tea. I quickly went to the door and let George in as I told him let me clean up this mess quickly, then I'd be ready to go. I cast Scorgify to clean the tea on the floor and a quick Reparo on my broken tea cup. I placed my cup in the sink and let George know I was ready to go.

George led us to a little diner in London called _Happy Go Lucky_. When we got there, we secured a booth in the back of the diner and sat on opposite sides. We quickly picked out our food to eat and we placed our order and just sat and talked. George began asking me how I was doing, but I cut him off on accident. We just laughed at that. The know it all interrupting the jokester of Hogwarts. We stopped laughing and George got this look on his face.

He looked at me with those deep chocolate brown eyes of his and said, "Hermione, I don't know what is going on between us, but I don't like when we aren't hanging out. It hurts. I know it makes absolutely no sense, but it's true. I find myself wishing we were together more than we are, and we hang out quite a lot. I know I have no reason to say this, but I am beginning to like you as more than a friend. It's a different kind of like then with Pansy and Luna. I know that could be because they are in relationships, but it is also a different kind of like than with Angelina and Katie. I can't make sense of these thoughts that are running through my head."

We were interrupted by the waiter bringing our food out and as soon as the waiter left I said, "No, I get it George I do. I am having these conflicting thoughts as well. I feel guilty about these thoughts because I'm pregnant and Fred is their dad. I feel guilty because I shouldn't be having these thoughts about my ex-boyfriend's twin brother. On the opposite side of the spectrum I love being around you because it makes me feel whole again. We laugh and laugh and laugh. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I had a dream the other night and Fred was in my dream. He told me it was okay. He didn't blame me and that I should try to be happy again. He told me he loves these babies and it would be okay. I didn't get what he was saying at first. I thought he was just saying that he didn't blame me for his death, but then I realized he would never blame me for that." I paused and took a sip of my water then continued, "I think we feel the same about each other. I am not sure if we are drawn to each other because of Fred, but I would like to see where this goes if you would that. I think it would be lovely."

I ate a bit of my steak and considered what I had just said when George spoke up again, "Hermione. Mia. I think you are right. I think we would be lovely for each other. I think we also need to make sure this is the right thing to do. I think when we leave, I am going to talk to Bill and Charlie and maybe mum and dad to see what they say. I think they'll be okay with this, I just want to make sure, and I know you'd like to make sure with Adrian, Theo, Draco, Severus, Harry and Ginny. I could care less what Ron has to say."

I burst out laughing at the bit about Ron and said, "I agree. We also need to make sure there would be no ill feeling between anyone if we did start dating and broke up."

George agreed, and we finished our meal talking about the good days. We sat at the diner for three hours just talking and eating. This was the moment I officially felt I could be whole again. I knew I would be okay. Everything that was meant to be would work itself out. I knew I was going to have to have a long talk with my Slytherin boys when I got home from the zoo.

We paid for our food at the diner and made our way to the zoo. I had so much fun looking at all the animals. I felt like a kid again. George was grinning the entire time we were there. We made our way to the butterfly garden and when we walked in, we were in awe. There were so many different butterflies flying about and I pointed at some plants and told George those were the Iris butterfly plants I was talking about. As we were getting ready to head home, we stopped into the gift shop and had more things for the babies. I just half heartedly glared at him as he purchased a stuffed butterfly for Iris and a stuffed dragon for Cael. We also bought a little zoo outfit for Balto. He was currently at Malfoy Manor and that is where I was going to head as soon as I showered. I was having dinner with them and the Slytherins. After dinner I was going to talk to my boys about the whole George situation. I would talk to Harry, Ginny and Blaise tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. I am absolutely horrible at balancing real life with my fantasy worlds. I also believe i was in over my head trying to do two stories at once. I am not placing any story on hold. I am not going to abandon either story. I am going to try to show this one a little bit more attention as my child has expressed an intrest in watching Harry Potter. She loves her Hermione Granger wand. I believe I have a little Ravenclaw on my hands with her. So please forgive me. I love this world. I am working on getting better at an upload schedule.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_All things recognized as Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing and spinning this story my own way. Please bear with me as I spin this story in an odd? manner. I personally like it. Please Read and Review. I am always open to suggestions to help make this story, and my writing technique better. Rated M for possible lemons in later chapters. As always this is a work of FICTION. Enjoy._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Eight: Slytherins_**

When I got home from the zoo I put the new baby stuff in the twins' rooms. George had to get back to his flat because he was going to open the shop bright and early in the morning for the grand reopening. I went to shower quickly and grabbed some more clothes to take back to the manor with me. When I walked out of my room with my bag Draco was standing in my living room just waiting and looking around.

He glanced at my evening dinner gown and said, "I am sorry mother wants you attend this socialite dinner. I wish you didn't have to. People are going to ask questions when you refuse the wine."

I looked at him and said, "I know Draco. I know. I'm honestly not that worried. I am already 20 weeks. I am halfway through this pregnancy and people are going to find out sooner or later. We will tell your parents as soon as we arrive, and then have them place a stronger concealment charm on my stomach than what you and I place on it. They can also have the elves bring me grape juice in one of the silver wine glasses, so everyone thinks I am drinking the elf made wine. I don't want to be back in the spotlight yet. After I have the twins, we can have your dad set up an interview with someone he trusts and explain I was having trouble with my pregnancy which is why we didn't tell anyone sooner. I was having trouble with the pregnancy because sometimes I would be sad because their father didn't make it through the war. It technically isn't a lie. It also means Cissa and Lucius can't go overboard with baby furniture, because we already have all the baby furniture bought and set up."

Draco grinned at me and said, "You would have made an excellent Slytherin if you hadn't been muggle born. You would have been the Slytherin Princess."

I laughed and said, "Come on Drake, grab my evening gown and let's floo over there. They can't see my stomach yet, as I've stolen another one of your jumpers and I am in sweats. Your mom can help me get dressed when we are there. I am glad we arrive earlier than everyone else."

Draco grabbed my hand and stepped into my fireplace with my gown in his other hand. We came out in Draco's study and Bixby the house elf popped in and greeted his master. Draco asked Bixby if he could summon Lucius and Narcissia. Bixby popped out and went to get them. I sat down behind Draco's desk as he placed a concealment charm on my stomach. His typically wore off after about an hour and a half. We were going to be here for four or more hours which is why we wanted Lucius or Cissa to place a different one on my stomach. Pansy walked into the study and kissed Draco on the cheek and came around and hugged me. I hadn't told her yet, but I was going to ask her to be the godmother. I should have picked Ginny, but Ginny is the twins' aunt. I wanted someone who wasn't their aunt to be their godmother. It helped that because she was their godmother, no one would mess with them, as she was eventually going to become a Malfoy.

Cissa and Lucius came into the study and greeted their son. They then came over and hugged me and kissed my forehead. Cissa knew I still got upset about Fred at times. Draco asked them to sit down as he and Pansy came behind the desk and stood on either side of me.

Lucius looked at me and said, "Mia, is everything okay? Do I need to hex someone for you?"

Cissa popped him and said, "Lucius. Stop grilling Mia and let her speak."

I laughed and said, "Thank you Cissa. I am fine Lucius. I just wanted to speak to both of you before the dinner tonight as I need you help with something." I took a deep breath as they nodded their heads in agreement. I felt Draco place his hand on my shoulder as Pansy held onto my hand. I continued, "This is going to come as a shock to you guys, but I didn't know how to tell you. I am going to need grape juice in my silver wine glass while everyone else drinks the wine. I am also going to need some help placing long lasting concealment charms on my stomach, and Lucius, if it isn't any trouble could you set up an interview with someone you trust at the prophet in about 20 weeks."

Lucius spoke up first and said, "Of course Mia dear. That should be no trouble why do you need grape juice in your wine glass though. Are you sick?"

I saw the wheels turning in Cissa's head. She gasped and looked at Pansy, then Draco, and her eyes finally settled on me. She said, "Mia. Are you."

I jumped in and said with tears forming in my eyes, "I am Cissa. I am. Fred Weasley is the father. We had been together a while and we had our first time the night the final battle began. I am twenty weeks along and I hate myself sometimes, but I love these babies."

Cissa rushed over and hugged me and said, "What are they?"

She wiped my tears and I said, "My little girl and my little boy. Iris Rose and Caelum Dracarys Weasley. I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

I saw Lucius finally move and he came to me and said, "I will kill every single death eater that caused Fred's untimely demise Mia. I will make them all pay. I am so sorry you couldn't tell us sooner."

I looked at him in utter shock and tearfully said, "No Luciey. Don't kill them. I don't want you to go to Azkaban. I need you here with me. I need you guys to be their grandparents."

Lucius kissed my forehead and said, "You have my word Mia. I won't kill them. May I assume the reason you need the concealment charm is you wish the wizarding world to not find out yet."

I grinned and said, "Yes. I don't want them to know until after I have Iris and Cael. I am so worried about having to be in the news when I have them. That's why I also need the elves to serve me grape juice, so it looks like I am having wine, but I am not putting the babies at risk."

Narcissia finally spoke back up and said, "May we see your stomach?"

I grinned as Draco pulled out his wand and dropped his concealment charm as my swollen belly made itself known. Cissa placed her hand on my stomach as Lucius looked on with glee in his eyes. I felt my heart swell just a tiny bit at my support system. As Cissa kept her had on my belly to see if the babies kicked, I glanced over at Pansy and said, "Pans, you know I love you like a sister. Draco is their godfather. Would you like to be their godmother?"

Pansy pulled me into a hug which was slightly uncomfortable as Cissa still had her hand on my stomach and said, "I would love to be their godmother. I am overjoyed at you even considering me."

At this moment Severus walked into Draco's study and said, "I hate to break up this party; however, we have a dinner party to prepare for and we still need to get dressed."

I grinned at Sev and said, "Dad is right. We need to get dressed and I need help altering this dress and placing the charms on my stomach. You guys also need to let the elves know about the change of plans to my glass."

Dinner went off without a hitch and after everyone had left, I owled Theo and Adrian as Severus and Draco were already at the manner and asked them to join me for late tea and biscuits. The quickly apparated to the manor and I had Bixby ask Severus, Pansy, and Draco to join me downstairs. Bixby received them. We all sat around, and I began by saying, "I know you are wondering why I am asking to speak to you guys when it is already like 11 pm. I just wanted to bounce an idea of you guys if that's okay." They all nodded their heads in agreement and I continued, "You guys all know about the babies and my life, but I was thinking that Fred would want me to still be happy. He has been gone for nearly six months. I have found someone else I like. Unfortunately, it is a weird circumstance. I can see myself eventually falling in love with this person. I just wanted to make sure it wouldn't be weird, and that if something happened you guys wouldn't feel obliged to pick sides. You are all friends with him as well now."

I paused, and Theo spoke up saying, "Mia, is it George? Do you honestly like him?"

A lone tear fell from my eye as I said, "I do Theo. I do. I don't know what I would do without him. He was also close to Fred as they were twins, and I don't know what to do. I am happy with him, but when he's gone, I feel slightly guilty since he's Fred's twin. Does that make any sort of sense?"

Adrian spoke up this time and said, "No Mia. We get it. You don't have to feel guilty. He probably feels like that too. If you guys date, we won't choose sides if you break up. I honestly don't think you two will break up. I don't think you will because you two seem perfect for each other. It isn't often you find someone who fits so perfectly that everyone can just tell you two are in love."

I jumped up and rushed over to where Adrian was sitting and gave him a hug. I was beyond happy they supported my decision. In the next few days I would ask Harry, Ginny and Blaise what they thought. We all decided to just stay the night, except for Severus who just went ahead and decided to head home. We were up until about 4 am just talking and having fun. Bixby brought us popcorn and we eventually started throwing it at one another. I never thought I would have this much fun with a whole group of Slytherins. The war changed everyone. I realized if the war hadn't happened, I wouldn't have all my new friends. I felt another piece of my heart fit itself back together.

* * *

 _ **Uploading another chapter because I still feel bad. Hope you enjoyed. I just felt like the fluff was needed.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_All things recognized as Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing and spinning this story my own way. Please bear with me as I spin this story in an odd? manner. I personally like it. Please Read and Review. I am always open to suggestions to help make this story, and my writing technique better. Rated M for possible lemons in later chapters. As always this is a work of FICTION. Enjoy._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Nine: Danger_**

A few weeks later and it was late October. I was excited because Halloween was five days away. I was going to go out and eat lunch with Sev and then head to the burrow to speak to my other friends about my George situation. I hadn't had a chance yet because Harry was going back and forth training to be an Auror. Ginny was training for Quidditch and Ronald had disappeared. I had already spoken to Blaise and he was completely fine with George and I becoming a couple. As soon as I finished dressing I heard a knock on my bedroom door and Draco came in to let me know Severus said he was going to be running a few minutes late. I had been staying at Malfoy Manor because I didn't want to stay at my flat yet. I was going to go back there after the twins were about 6 months old. Lucius and Narcissia insisted because I didn't tell them until so let in my pregnancy that I should stay with them and let them help me take care of the twins for the first six months. I quickly agreed because I was not completely ready to be a parent. As Draco left to go attend Pansy who had been feeling ill, I surveyed my outfit. My stomach was poking out more every single day. I was about 23 weeks pregnant and I was really feeling it now. I was wearing one of Adrian's jumpers this time. It had a black cat on it next to a pumpkin. I had on purple fleece leggings which had witches hats printed onto the fabric and I topped the look off with some black winter fur boots. I had left my hair down as it was too cold to do much else with it. Bixby popped into my room and told me Severus had just arrived. I rushed downstairs as fast as I could. When I saw Severus, I ran up to him and hugged him. He kissed my forehead. I hadn't seen him in a while because he had been trying to find my parents for me.

Severus pulled out of our hug and said, "I am so sorry Mia. I was in Paris trying to find your parents and I just lost track of time."

I looked at him and said, "No Sev. It's okay. I wasn't in any rush. I am ready to eat now though."

Severus laughed and said, "I am sure you are." He grabbed my coat and pulled a beanie onto my head and said, "No you are ready. It is too cold out there for no hat and just a sweater. You still want to go to the Leaky Cauldron?"

I nodded my head and said, "Yes, but only if you would like to. I also need help with the concealment charm again. I don't know why mine isn't as strong as yours."

Sev laughed as he said the charm and then said, "It is because I have a lot of practice with it. Sometimes Slytherins would get pregnant seventh year and I would have to perform the charm daily."

Severus led me to the floo as we flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and sat at a table. People stared, but I believe it was because the Hermione Granger had disappeared for a while, but then she suddenly showed up eating lunch with Severus Snape. We made an odd pair with me in my colorful clothes and Severus in his black robes. Lunch was great and as we left, we decided to stop by the bookshop as I wanted to purchase some more books for my library Draco had finished at my new flat. Sev wouldn't let me see the books he was buying. He told me they were a surprise for when I moved back into my flat. We made our way to the jewelry shop and met Lucius there. Severus bought me a necklace that said Mia. I also saw when he placed a bunch of protection charms on it. Lucius bought me a ring that had butterflies and dragons circling it. He also place protection charms on my ring. I bought a ring for Cael and a necklace for Iris for when they were old enough to go to Hogwarts. For now, I was going to keep them in a lock box in each of their rooms, so they had some semblance of protection while they were still too little to use them. Draco, Severus, Molly and Lucius had all placed protection charms around my flat. As we were leaving I felt a sense of dread. I looked around and just as Severus asked me what was wrong Lucius pushed me to the ground as a purple light was shot at me. I barely had time to scream out protego as I was falling. Then everything went black.

I heard people saying my name. I felt myself being apparated away. I remember being placed down on a couch. I could smell Severus and Draco. I could feel someone performing spells over me. I was beginning to panic because I couldn't open my eyes or speak. I was worried about my babies. I wanted to scream and ask what was happening. I wanted to know my babies were okay. I finally heard someone speak up and say Rennervate and I felt myself being pulled out of whatever place I was trapped in.

I awoke with a gasp and several sets of eyes were on me. I was beginning to feel flustered as Pansy pushed forward and told everyone to back up and give me some space. When everyone moved back I was able to finally sit up. Severus pushed forward and handed me some water. I felt all the questions before anyone spoke them.

I caught George's eyes, and he began asking, "What happened Mia?"

I stared into his worried eyes and said, "I honestly don't know. We were at the jewelry shop and we walked out. I remember feeling dreadful and when I went to look around Severus asked me what was wrong, and Lucius pushed me out of the way. I remember screaming out protego as I saw a purple light coming at me. Then nothing. I heard you guys trying to talk to me and I smelt you guys. I felt when I was apparated out of there and I remember being laid down then I heard Cissa say Rennervate and I woke up."

They all looked at me bewildered and Lucius spoke up saying, "Cissa said that over an hour ago. We were about to floo call St. Mungos, but Draco said you seemed calmer than when Severus apparated you here. We just let you sleep some more. Then we heard you gasp and we all turned to look. Mia what do you mean you remember screaming out Protego?"

I looked at him and said, "When I was falling Luciey. I saw the light and I wanted to protect you and Sev."

Severus looked at me and said, "We were wondering where that shield came from. It formed a dome over us. Neither of us casted that. We were about to when yours hit. Mia, you didn't even have your wand in your hand. You casted that wordlessly and wandlessly."

Draco grinned at me from where he was standing and said, "Well she is the brightest witch of her era."

I felt terrible and I said, "Are the babies okay. I don't know how I fell. Did I hurt them."

Lucius stopped my tirade and said, "No Mia. You didn't hurt them. I put out a cushioning charming and I levitated you after I pushed you out the way, so you didn't even hit your head. We have no clue why you passed out. It could have been from using the magic like you did. It could also be a combined effect of both the protection charms Severus and I placed on your jewelry."

I nodded my head and said, "It could be. That's for sure. I was so terrified." I calmed myself before I started crying and said, "Thank you guys. I think I am going to go and rest now."

As I said my goodbyes, and everyone began to leave, I tried to remember where I had seen a purple light off a spell before. I made my way upstairs and I became horrified and extremely upset. I didn't know what to do so I changed into a pair of basketball shorts and one of Draco's jumpers. I flooed over to George's flat, much to his surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

_**All things recognized as Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing and spinning this story my own way. Please bear with me as I spin this story in an odd? manner. I personally like it. Please Read and Review. I am always open to suggestions to help make this story, and my writing technique better. Rated M for possible lemons in later chapters. As always this is a work of FICTION. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ten: Break Down_**

When I came through the floo at George's he looked up in surprise at his floo going off so late at night. I feel through and landed on my knees and just sobbed. George rushed over to me and held pulled me into him. I clung to him for dear life. I couldn't do anything in that moment but cry. George kept kissing my forehead over and over. He was rubbing calming circles over my back. He picked me up and walked with me to a bedroom while I was still sobbing. He sat us on a bed and just held me. I can't tell you how long we were sat like that. I only know it felt like forever. George just kept on with his calming ministrations and he kept saying everything is okay. When I finally stopped crying, George moved to go and get me some water. It brought on another round of tears. When those stopped, he accioed a bottle of water from his dining room and handed it to me. After I had drunk some, I looked at him and tried to apologize.

George cut off my apology and said, "Don't apologize. It's okay. I know what you are feeling. I am sure you needed this break down. I am going to put you down now okay. It is also hot in here would you like me to get you a different shirt to change into?"

I nodded my head and as George moved away to go and get me a new shirt I looked around me. I began noticing pictures on the walls and frames everywhere. All the pictures were of the twins. I assumed George had brought me into his room to console me until I saw where George was rummaging around in a dresser with a mirror attached to it. On this dresser there was a picture of one of the twins looking at a girl and then he kissed her in the snow. I was thrown into a memory of a happier time. It was December and it was almost Christmas. All the fifth years and above got out of classes outside and everyone went to have a snowball fight. It was there that everyone but George, Harry, Ron and Ginny found out that Hermione Granger was in a relationship with Fred Weasley because he kissed me in the snow. I was over the moon when he kissed me. We had been dating for just about a year at the time, and it was the perfect moment for everyone else to find out the truth. That is when I realized that I was in Fred's old room. I could finally smell his scent and I almost began crying again when George finally walked back over to me with Fred's old quidditch jersey.

George saw the tears trying to form in my eyes again and said, "I'm sorry Mia. I thought you might be more comfortable in Fred's old room than in mine."

I nodded my head in thanks and took the jersey from him. He moved to walk out the room so I could change in private when I spoke up and said, "Please don't leave me. You can turn around in the corner, but please don't leave me."

George nodded his head and said, "I promise I won't leave Mia. I will always stand by your side." George turned into the corner as I changed and when I finished he turned back around and said, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

I nodded my head and said, "I would like to talk about it, but first can we please go and make some tea?" George and I went to his living room and George began boiling water in a kettle as we waited for the water to boil we picked out which tea we wanted and didn't say a thing. After the kettle whistled, we took our tea to the living room and sat down on the couch. I turned to George and pulled one leg up so I was sitting beside him and looking directly at him. He sat the same way. He gave me an encouraging smile and I began, "When we were out in Hogsmeade, I was having a great time. Then when we walked out, it's like all my senses set themselves on fire. I felt someone watching us. I felt like dementors were near us while also feeling like I was hit with a crucio that didn't inflict the pain, just the burden of it. I had turned to see what was happening and Sev saw me, so he asked what was wrong. I guess Lucius saw them try to curse us because that's when he pushed me out of the way. It was purple George. Only one curse I have ever been hit with was purple. It was Dolohov's curse. I was brought back to fifth year when we were in the department of mysteries and how Fred was so worried about me. We had been together a whole year, but that's the year everyone else found out about us being together at Christmas time. I forgot about the babies for a second, and I felt horrible about it. I wasn't thinking about them when I woke back up. I feel guilty because they are half Fred it's all we have of Fred anymore, and I feel like I wasn't taking care of myself. Then when you went to leave and get me water I remembered how I left Fred at the battle. We had just had the loveliest night, and he wanted me by him, but I couldn't because I was worried about Harry trying to sacrifice himself. I left and went to Harry to make sure he was okay. I had been tortured all night and I couldn't even be near my boyfriend of four years because I was more worried about Harry. I remember finally making my way toward him at the final battle and I saw Rookwood aim his wand at him, I pulled mine up to Avada him, but I was too late. Rookwood missed him, but the spell hit the wall and the wall exploded. There was dirt and debris everywhere. It knocked me back and I couldn't walk. I crawled over towards him and he had the ghost of a smile on his face and I lost it. I was so heartbroken I lashed out and my magic exploded from me. I knocked several people out with it. Percy was the first one to find us. I was crying over Fred and I kept trying to do healing spells and nothing was working. Percy apparated to Harry and had Harry help us move him. I was in shock. I didn't know what to do. I just kept crying. Then Voldemort was telling us to move our dead and asked for Harry to come forward. We got Fred to the great hall and you walked in. My heart broke all over when I saw your face. It's like you knew before you knew. You dropped to your knees by him, and I was off to the side. That's when I decided I was going to be strong for everyone else, because I knew he meant so much more to you than me. You two were together for twenty years. I just had four. It didn't hold a torch to your relationship with him. I know he loved me, and I know I loved him. I was just more aware of the fact that he was your literal soul mate." I took a deep breath and tearfully continued, "When we were rebuilding Hogwarts, I saw you buy the lake with the two brooms and the beaters' bats. I knew I wanted to help you cope then and there."

George pulled me into a hug and said, "Mione, why you would let us leave you out like that. You were obviously hurting like hell. We could have healed each other. You needed us, and we weren't there for you."

I stopped George and said, "You weren't there, because I didn't let you guys in. I knew what I was doing. Then I found out I was pregnant and I was so worried everyone would blame me. If I had shot the spell at Rookwood faster, maybe Fred would still be here. If Ronald hadn't left us on the Horcrux hunt, maybe we would have been back to Hogwarts sooner and Fred wouldn't have been on the seventh floor. All these what ifs constantly on a loop inside my head and I just remembered it all tonight when I was unconscious."

George kissed my forehead and told me, "Mia, you can't shut us out again, especially not me. I promised I would always be here for you and I am standing by that." George twisted his face then said, "What do you mean Ronald left you guys on the Horcrux hunt? He said he was with you guys the entire time."

I whipped my head up and said, "He told you that? He left us after we found the locket. He thought Harry and I were together because we were dancing in a rare moment of calm and he left. We had just listened to Potterwatch and then a slow song started playing and we just wanted to dance and pretend we were someone else."

George looked enraged and he jumped up. He said "Come on. We are going to the burrow. They all need to know what happened because Ron certainly didn't tell us the truth. Mia, I am afraid to ask, but how did you guys end up at the manor? Was it Ron?"

I meekly nodded my head and whispered, "Yeah. He was ranting about Harry and me again and he screamed out about Lord Voldemort and the taboo was on his name. I had said it right after we left Bill and Fleur's wedding because we didn't know about the taboo at that time and that's how they found us the first time."

George looked concerned as he hugged me again and said, "Come on. We are still going to the burrow. I hope Ronald is there so I can hex him for everything. I used to think Percy was the prat, but it turns out Ronald is an even bigger prat."


	11. Chapter 11

_**All things recognized as Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing and spinning this story my own way. Please bear with me as I spin this story in an odd? manner. I personally like it. Please Read and Review. I am always open to suggestions to help make this story, and my writing technique better. Rated M for possible lemons in later chapters. As always this is a work of FICTION.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Eleven: Anger is a Thing_**

When we came through the fireplace at the burrow we were met by Ginny and Blaise snogging. Ginny and Blaise broke apart quickly and looked at how livid George was. Blaise mistaking his anger for Ginny and him snogging jumped up and began apologizing.

I laughed at Blaise and said, "This time he isn't angry at you, but a different sibling of his."

Ginny finally stopped blushing and said, "Who is it this time? Did Percy do something bad to him?"

I shook my head as George let go of my hand and flew up the stairs of the burrow he began screaming out for his mum and dad. I felt so bad I was going to be the cause of another fight amongst the Weasleys. Ginny saw me beginning to tear up and she turned to Blaise and told him something while I sat there and wept again. I thought I was done crying but turns out my body had other plans for me. Ginny pulled me into her side and I cried on her shoulder. I could tell she wanted to ask me what was wrong, but she didn't. She just comforted me. I heard multiple pops around me as people apparated to the burrow. I started trying to wipe my tears when I was engulfed in a hug by one Severus Snape. Snape looked like he had just rolled out of bed and thrown on his robe, but on his feet I could see little black slippers and green night pants. This is the most casual I had ever seen Snape and I just began laughing at the oddity in front of me. Draco came into my view wearing green slippers and black night pants and I lost it all over again.

Harry spoke up from his little corner and said, "Mia, are you okay? You seem to have lost it."

I busted out laughing again and Severus kissed my forehead and said, "I think she is just amused at the sight we presented her with tonight." I nodded my head as I still couldn't get words out around my laughter."

My laughter abruptly stopped as someone else apparated into the burrow. Every eye turned towards Ronald Weasley. I heard foot steps coming down the stairs and time seemed to slow down then speed up all in one millisecond. One second George had stopped on the stairs with Arthur and Molly behind him. The next second he was across the room and punching Ronald in the face. I hadn't seen him physically hit someone since he and Harry were fighting with Malfoy in my fifth year for the _Weasley is Our King_ song.

Ron looked like he was going to punch George right back. Before he could, Molly screamed out, "YOU TWO STOP IT THIS INSTANCE! WOULD SOMEONE LIKE TO EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Ronald looked at George and said, "Oi mate that hurt. What the bloody hell was it for?"

George got right up in Ronald's face as he said low and angry, "You know exactly what it's for."

Ron finally looked around and saw everyone gathered. He saw the tears in my eyes and I guess it clicked in his head. He fiercely marched towards me and angrily spat out, "What the hell did you tell them? What the hell did you lie about now?"

Severus and Draco stepped forward and pushed me slightly away from Ron as Molly spoke up again repeating her question, "What is going on?"

George looked at me and I felt his heart break at the look on my face. He spoke up for me and said, "Our darling dear Ronald left Hermione and Harry on the Horcrux hunt. He left them in the woods because he thought Harry and Mia were having an affair, even though Hermione had already been with Fred for four whole years." I heard everyone draw in a breath as George continued by saying a little louder, "He is also the reason that Harry, Hermione, and himself were captured and Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix." Draco and Severus both tensed beside me as George began screaming, "He said Voldemort and led the snatchers directly to their camp because he was accusing Hermione and Harry for sleeping with each other once again!"

Molly looked at her youngest son and said, "Is that true Ronald? Did you really?"

Ron turned red as he shook his head and screamed, "ARE YOU GOING TO BELIEVE THIS WHORE OVER ME! SHE IS THE REASON FRED DIED! SHE IS THE REASON THE WAR WAS ALMOST LOST! SHE IS THE REASON WHY GEORGE DOESN'T HAVE HIS TWIN ANYMORE! SHE IS THE REASON THE TWINS WILL HAVE NO FATHER! SHE IS THE REASON HARRY AND GINNY AREN'T TOGETHER! SHE WAS SLEEPING WITH HARRY AND I TOLD HER SHE SHOULD JUST GO AND SLEEP WITH VOLDEMORT SINCE SHE COULDN'T KEEP IT IN HER PANTS!"

Tears welled up in my eyes as Ronald was hit with a bat bogey hex, a stunner, the body binder curse, Incarcerous and Expelliarmus at the same time. Ron fell with a look of hurt on his face. I spun around as I felt someone approaching me.

Lucius was suddenly by my side and he spoke in a deathly quiet tone, "Never speak that way about Hermione again. She is like a daughter to me and my wife and I will not have you accusing her of these things that aren't even true." I was about to ask Lucius when he had got here when he turned to me, pulled me into a tight hug and said, "I heard when Blaise popped into the manor to grab Draco. I heard him tell Draco that stuff was about to go down at the burrow and George was looking murderous. Draco said a word he needn't repeat, threw on a robe and apparated over here. I followed behind him in case someone was in trouble."

I hugged Lucius back and said, "Thank you so much Luciey for always looking out for me. I am proud to be like a daughter to you and Cissa. I am glad you came over here. I don't know what I would do without you guys in my life."

Molly came over to me and pulled me from Lucius' side into hers as she hugged me. She tucked my hair behind my ears and said, "Hermione dear, is everything George said true? Did Ron really say all of that?"

I blinked away my tears and said, "Yes Mrs. Weasley. Everything George said was true. I was having a terrible night so I flooed to George's flat and he and I talked and I told him everything. I was upset about what happened today and it brought back so many memories. I just couldn't keep everything inside of me. I had officially reached my breaking point tonight. I apologize for being the cause of another Weasley fight."

Arthur spoke up and said, "Hermione, you have nothing to apologize for. Ron should be apologizing to you and Harry. I am sorry that we didn't see it all sooner. We could tell that you, Harry and Ron were at odds when you guys came back from the hunt, we just didn't figure out what was going on. Then it seemed like everything settled down between you three and we thought all was okay."

I ran over to hug Arthur and said, "I still should have told you. We all know how Ronald is when he's embarrassed about something he has done. He doesn't admit to it. It happened in fourth year as well. Ron didn't believe Harry hadn't placed his name in the Goblet of Fire and they had a spat that year. He refused to acknowledge the spat when he realized Harry had been telling the truth since his name came out." Everyone sat around thinking about the good times with some tea until Severus and Lucius announced they were going to be retiring back to their homes for the night. Everyone quickly followed suit.


	12. Chapter 12

_**All things recognized as Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing and spinning this story my own way. Please bear with me as I spin this story in an odd? manner. I personally like it. Please Read and Review. I am always open to suggestions to help make this story, and my writing technique better. Rated M for possible lemons in later chapters. As always this is a work of FICTION. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twelve: The Talk_**

Instead of retiring to Malfoy Manor, I decided I was going to go back to George's flat and stay the night in Fred's room. I just wanted to be near George that night. When we got back to George flat it was nearing one in the morning and George and I just sat on the couch and George busted out laughing. When I looked at him he said, "It's nothing Mia. I just couldn't contain my laughter. I literally thought mum was going to explode at Ronald. I didn't mean to make you the center of attention. I know you despise it, but I just wanted them to know the truth."

I shook my head at him and said, "It's okay George. I feel so much better now that everyone knows. You and I need to have the talk though."

George looked perplexed until he grinned a devious smile and said, "What talk is this? The birds and the bees? Hermione Granger, I am appalled at you. I know how sex works."

I grabbed the pillow nearest me and wacked him on the arm with it and said, "No George Weasley. The talk we began a few weeks ago, but never got the chance to finish." George nodded his head at me and I continued, "I know I said I wanted to talk to Harry, Ginny and Blaise first, but I haven't had the chance. However, tonight I realized they would support my decision no matter what it is. Theo called it from the minute I began talking to him, and Adrian quickly assured me that they would support my decision. They also informed me that because we are all adults, if you and I did break up, they wouldn't pick sides and would still be friends with the both of us."

George grabbed my hand in his and said, "Mia, I am glad you brought this up tonight. I have been meaning to talk to you about it, I just haven't found the right words. I did get a chance to talk to my mum and Bill. They told me that they have seen us forming a connection through shared grief. They also told me that they didn't care what we did if we were happy. They don't want us to be in a relationship where we aren't happy. I know I would never be unhappy with you. You keep me on my toes Mia. I also could see myself falling in love with you. I don't know how or when it happened, but I have already begun falling in love with you. I want to be with you Mione. I honestly believe we would make each other extremely happy."

I leaned towards George and whispered, "I think I could fall in love with you as well. I already care deeply for you. I don't know when I began to care so much either. I don't want things to become awkward between us when I have the babies though. I know there is always going to be Fred in our lives. He is always going to be here because of Iris and Cael. I honestly don't think I would change it though. Is that okay with you. It might get weird knowing I'm carrying his twins."

George shook his head and said, "Never Hermione. It would never be weird. I love those babies already. I love them because they are part Fred and part you. I would love to be their father. I said it earlier, and I stand by it. I don't think we will ever break up. I think we are highly compatible with one another. I was also wondering that once we've been together for a year, if it would be okay if I officially adopt them. We could even wait until their first birthday if that is what you want. I want to be with you Mia. I really do."

I threw my arms around George's neck and said, "I would like that too. I would be immensely thrilled at the idea of being with you." George kissed my forehead and I continued, "Are we doing this? Are we going to be together?"

George laughed and moved to stand up. When he was standing up in front of me in true George Weasley fashion, he got down on one knee and said, "Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my girlfriend?"

I grabbed my pillow and wacked him again but said, "Yes George Weasley. I would love to be your girlfriend."

George stood up from kneeling on the ground. He pulled me up off the couch and leaned in and said, "I'm going to kiss you now if that is okay with you."

I nodded my head as George closed the distance between us and gave me a tender kiss on my lips. It was a spectacular kiss. It wasn't rushed or overly passionate. It was the right amount of everything. George pulled back and left a kiss on my temple and said, "Would you like to stay the night Mia. You can sleep in my room or in Fred's room. I just really want you to stay the night."

I nodded my head at him as he led me to his room. It was almost identical to Fred's. George and I just cuddled on his bed and then blissfully fell asleep. In the morning, George and I made our way into the kitchen and together we cooked bacon, scones and eggs. We had our food with decaf coffee and had a lovely morning. At around 10:00 am, I told George I had to head to Malfoy Manor to shower and change. I told him I would meet him at the burrow after my NEWTS were over. I wanted to return to Hogwarts, but when I found out I was pregnant, I decided it would be easier for me to just sit my NEWTS. Lucius had arranged it where I could take them in a drawing room of the manor. He had someone he trusted to come over. He was going to tweak the tester's memory after I was done with my tests so no one knew I was at Malfoy Manor and word of my pregnancy didn't get out. He may trust the guy, but he wasn't going to take any chances when it came to me, the babies and our safety.


	13. Chapter 13

**_All things recognized as Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing and spinning this story my own way. Please bear with me as I spin this story in an odd? manner. I personally like it. Please Read and Review. I am always open to suggestions to help make this story, and my writing technique better. Rated M for possible lemons in later chapters. As always this is a work of FICTION. Enjoy. Please read the AN at the end of the chapter._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirteen: Lucius and Severus_**

A couple of days have passed since I took my NEWT's. Everything had gone off without a hitch. The tester had his memory altered and didn't remember where exactly I took them, and he couldn't remember I was pregnant. I was feeling much better than I had since the incident in front of the jewelry store. Today it is Halloween and I am going to hang out with Lucius and Severus. Balto and I are going to go for a run in muggle London so I can have a few moments to myself. Then Balto and I are going to go get his hair trimmed with Lucius and Severus. After all that I don't know what we are going to do. I just really felt like I needed to hang out with the two father figures in my life. Draco also informed us he and Pansy might tag along so it isn't weird that I'm running around with two older men. Dating George is going really well. We haven't told anyone that we are officially trying to date. I am going to tell Severus and Lucius today though. I want to bounce something off of them, so they need to know.

After we got Balto's hair trimmed, Lucius went into an alley and apparated to Malfoy Manor with Balto for Cissa to watch him. When he got back from the Manor Severus spoke up and said, "Would you guys want to go and get lunch? Then maybe Mia here could show us all about a mall. I haven't actually been to one before. I didn't do much growing up."

Lucius chimed in and said, "Yes I agree Mia. You should definitely show us what a mall is about. I believe Cissa has been, though she will never admit it. I remember Draco talking about one when he was a first or second year. He had overheard half-blood Hufflepuffs talking about how their parents had taken them to one over a break or something. He also might have gone with Cissa." Lucius paused then continued, "I am happy that I am married to Cissa. I don't know what I would do if he acted like I used to act. Cissa was there to take the evil I put in him away."

Severus stopped him and said, "Lucius, we all had a part to play in the war. If I hadn't of been so caught up with Lily I might have never even become one of them. I also might have. The past is the past. We needn't worry about it, lest it become who we are again."

I hugged both of them and said, "Sev is right Luciey. I might not be here with you guys ready to go eat lunch. I might not even be pregnant with the twins. Everything is great though. I wouldn't change anything for the world. Now can we please go and eat lunch. I'm starving."

Lucius shook his head softly at me before saying, "Yes, of course. Anywhere in particular that you want to go, Mia?"

Thinking for a moment I say, "Anywhere in muggle London is fine with me. I'm not feeling picky for once." After a quick pause I say, "How about we try the food court at the mall? They have all sorts of food, and it's in the center of the mall. We can go eat first and then do a little bit of shopping if that's okay with both of you."

Severus and Lucius both nod their heads as Severus says, "Alright. Lead the way, Hermione."

Lucius chimes in with, "How do we get there though. You can't properly apparate."

I nod at Lucius before saying, "I know I can't. We can walk to my flat though. I've got a muggle car there. Kind of had to get one after I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't let Draco drive me everywhere, especially since he's got his own life. I needed it too since I've got twins. So it was just the perfect time to get one."

Severus speaks up with, "Well, why didn't you tell us. I could've gotten it for you if you wanted."

I smile at Severus as I say, "No, it's okay. Thank you though. I wanted to get it on my own. Not my first big purchase, but still. It felt nice to do it on my own. I needed to. If that makes sense."

Lucius smiles at me and says, "Of course, Mia. We understand the need to do it on your own. We've done our fair share of that as well. Now shall we head to yours?"

I nod my head at Lucius before he, Severus and I make our way back to my flat. We arrived pretty quickly. I hadn't strayed too far on my run into muggle London. When we got to my flat we ran inside for a few minutes so that I could change out of my running clothes. I was not going to the mall in track capris and a tank top. It was chilly outside so I grabbed a basic green sweater out of my dresser and pulled it over my head. It hugged my baby bump nicely without being too tight. I paired it with a pair of grey fleece leggings. Finally I slipped on a pair of black boots that came up to my knee. I grabbed a grey beanie on my way back downstairs where Severus and Lucius were waiting on me.

Severus nodded at my beanie before saying, "Don't forget to put that on before you walk out the door. It's too cold."

Lucius let out a laugh and I shook my head at Lucius as I turned to Severus saying, "Don't worry dad. I won't."

Severus just shook his head at me as Lucius asked, "Where's this car?"

I grinned and led the two of them through a door that led into my garage. I had a modest little car. It wasn't a new model or anything, but it got me where I needed to go. It also didn't have anything wrong with it, and I could comfortably fit both the twins' car seats in the back and one extra person without the person in the middle being squished. Lucius and Severus just kind of looked at each other before I began laughing at them. It took a moment to compose myself before I said, "One of you are going to have to get in the back, unless you both want to." They both looked at the other then me with a confused look. Deciding not to let this drag on for much longer I shake my head and say, "Okay, Lucius you ride in the back this time and on the way home, Severus can ride in the back." Severus looked over at Lucius with a look of glee and I just shook my head again.

Our ride to the mall was uneventful. It was really weird to look in my rearview mirror and see Lucius Malfoy sitting in the back of my little car. It was weird but hilarious at the same time. When I parked at the mall my cell phone started ringing. Lucius looked highly confused for a minute and even asked, "Mione, what is that sound?"

Severus let out a slight laugh at his friend's confusion and answered for me, "Lucius, that is a cell phone. Muggles use them to communicate more efficiently. It's quicker than sending an owl. They can talk through the little pieces on there."

I nod my head saying, "Yeah, that's basically what it is. Harry and I got one to talk whenever we were hunting horcruxes if we got separated. It was less likely to give away our location than if we had sent an owl. I use mine all the time. Draco has seen me using it on more than one location, so he got one too. A bunch of the Weasleys have them as well."

With that conversation over I answer my cell phone, which is still ringing and am greeted by Draco's voice saying, "It took you forever to pick up."

I shake my head slightly before I say back, "Yeah. I know. Severus and I were trying to explain a cell phone to your dad."

Draco laughs on the other end of the device and composes his laughter before saying, "I understand why it took so long now. Where are you at though? I would've thought you would be here by now."

Smiling softly I say, "Yeah, I am here. I just parked when you were calling in. We're still sitting in the car. Where are you at?"

Draco perks up at my location before saying, "Pansy and I are already at the food court. Hurry up and come feed my god children."

I shake my head again as I reply, "Okay we are on the way. Be there in 5. Wait on me to get food."

Draco and I hang up the phone and I lead Severus and Lucius to where I know the food court is in the mall. I notice the crazy looks they keep giving each other as I lead them around the mall. I finally get us all to the food court and spot Draco's blond head almost immediately. It did help that Pansy was waving at the three of us. As we got closer to Pansy and Draco, Draco began laughing. I was about to ask him why when he said, "Granger, I thought you were a Gryffindor." I cock my head at Draco and he continues with, "Hermione. You're outfit. It's literally Slytherin colors. Green and silver. Are you trying to say something?"

I hit Draco on the arm and say, "Oh you stop it. I'm not saying anything. I know my babies are going to be in Gryffindor. I just grabbed an outfit and technically it's green and grey not green and silver."

Draco cackles and says, "It's still silver, Hermione. Besides, they might be Slytherin. You've got lots of Slytherin friends now. And said Slytherin friends may influence the babies. Besides, you have asked Severus to be a Granddad to them, and he's Slytherin. My parents are as well. Here you are at the mall with four Slytherins around you as well. We all also know that the Weasley twins should've been in Slytherin, but the Weasley name determined Gryffindor for them. The Sorting Hat doesn't really care about last names anymore from what I've learned."

I shook my head at the thought of that before saying, "I don't need two Slytherins running around my flat. That would be troublesome and I wouldn't be sure how to handle it."

Lucius chimed in with, "Well, you'll have all of our help, and also you'll be at the manner for a little bit after you have them if you need help for sure."

Severus smiled softly as he said, "And I will be at the manor everyday as well. I'm taking the year off from teaching to give myself ample time to heal from Nagini's bite. I don't need a year, but I talked to Minerva and she said it was okay. I really want to be there with you as well." Lucius and Severed exchanged a nod as Severus continued with, "Lucius, Narcissa and I were talking, and we have all decided it's okay if I stay in the manor as well those first six months after you have the twins. And before you say anything, Hermione, I know I don't have to, but I want to. I want to be around you and them."

Not being able to express my gratitude the way I would like to with words I throw my arms around Severus and hug him as tightly as I can. I hold onto him for a few minutes until I can finally form the words, "Thank you, Severus. That means the world to me. It really does."

Severus kisses the top of my head and says, "Hermione, you're like a daughter to me. I wouldn't have it any other way. I wish I would've known then what I know now. I would've taken you more under my wing."

Draco cuts his godfather off with, "I would've as well. I would've been disowned, but I would've done it."

I move away from Severus to give Draco a quick hug as well. Pansy smiles at all of us before she says, "You guys. I am also to eat if we may?"

We all share a small laugh before breaking off to get our food from whichever fast food place we wanted. When we are all sat back at the table and begin digging into our food, I smile at the love surrounding me. Severus glances at me from across the table and asks, "What's on your mind Hermione?"

Shaking my head softly I say, "Nothing. I'm just happy to be here. I do have a bit of news though. The twins are fine before anyone freaks out. I did want to say, George and I have officially decided to start dating. It's only been a couple of days, but so far everything is good. I think we'll be good."

Pansy smiles at me and says, "I'm glad the two of you are together. You are so cute with one another."

Smiling I say, "He's asked me if he can officially adopt the twins on their first birthday. He thinks we are a forever couple."

Lucius grins at me and asks, "Is he okay with the twins being his brother's?"

I nod my head and say, "Yeah. He and I talked about that too. He said he already loves them and that's why he asked about adopting them."

Draco smiles and says, "Well, acting as your brother here, I must say, if he hurts you, do not be scared to tell me. I'll take care of him."

Multiple thinks happen with Draco's comment. I laugh about it. Lucius looks at his son confused. Pansy hit Draco lightly on his arm and Severus scolds, "Draco Lucius Malfoy. That's not very nice of you."

Draco shrugs his shoulders at his godfather and gives a cheeky grin as I say, "It's okay. It's actually pretty funny." I glance at Draco and continue with, "Don't even worry about it Draco. I know I can handle myself if anything happens."

Lucius shakes his head as he says, "I don't understand what's happening. I thought we liked Mr. Weasley and Hermione together."

Draco laughs at his dad's confusion as I say, "Lucius, it's a thing that muggles usually say to one another. If a parent has two or more kids, and the older one is a boy and the younger one is a girl, the older brother usually tells their younger sister, 'If he hurts you I'll kill him.' Draco is just being protective. He feels like it's his responsibility to look out for me." I look over at Draco again saying, "I am older than you though."

Draco sticks his tongue out at him and it's his father's turn to scold him. I laugh at Draco's dismay as we finish our lunch making small talk.

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone. I know It's been a year. I know I'm literally the worst at updating these stories. I do try. I'm just not good at remembering to update or anything. I should be by now, but I just haven't gotten the hang of it yet. As I've said before, I will never abandon my stories, but if you want to stop reading and come back and reread whenever I have this completed, you're more than welcome to. I know unfinished stories that aren't regularly updated are very difficult to get into and some people lose interest in them. I'm doing what I can, but I've always been great at procrastinating. It's nothing to brag about, but it's the truth. If anyone wants to be a beta, please pm me and that way, you can also yell at me when it's taken too long to update. I will be completely okay with you yelling at me too. I don't have a huge support system for writing, so I don't motivate myself. Thank you for anyone who reads this chapter, and I will try to get better. I hope you enjoyed the chapter._**


End file.
